Always There
by AngelCatLOL
Summary: CaptainSparklez and AntVenom have been living with each other for a long time. And only now they realize that the ones they love, were always there. SparkAnt fluffyness fainpairing, Male/Male. No smut! A little bit of Sky and Dawn romance at the end.


**Hello! Welcome to mah storeh. Enjoy!**

The young Minecrafter cursed under his breath.

_Oh great! Another diamond lost._

"You okay?" the voice almost made him jump.

"Jeez Sparklez! You almost made me fall into the lava!" exclaimed the younger one.

"Like that diamond?"

The younger Minecrafter blushed bright red in embarrasment.

"Ant! You know better than that!" Sparklez scolded. He sighed and continued,"Place blocks underneath the ore and remember to..."

Ant didn't pay any attention to the 'lecture' that Sparklez was giving him. He stared at the other Minecrafter. A little taller, dark hair, blue eyes, he wore a tux, though it was messily buttoned...Ant sighed in his head. He always had an odd attraction to people of the same sex. He always thought that he would meet a nice Minecraftian girl, and maybe have a family. But, He didn't seem to like any girls. Just...guys! And specifically, the one who calls himself CaptainSparklez.

"You're not listening to me are you?" Ant was snapped out of his thoughts by Sparklez.

"N-no. Not really."

"Right. You don't seem like yourself today. You know what? Enough mining for one day. Let's go home." Sparklez suggested. Ant was about to protest, but instead was dragged off by Sparklez.

As they exited the cave and started to walk home, Ant noticed Sparklez hand was still latched onto his arm.

"Erm...Sparklez? You can let go now."

"What? Oh. S-sorry." Sparklez let go and blushed a deep red. Sparklez looked away. He loved how the other Minecrafter looked. His brown eyes, and dark hair. Sparklez never really liked people of the opposite sex. He was tired of girls falling over him. Tired of the same thing over and over again. It all changed when he met AntVenom. Ant always had some sort of...effect on Sparklez. Sparklez' knees would go weak with a simple touch, or would get butterflies in his stomach whenever Ant smiled at him. Ant would view Sparklez as the bravest one out there, but Sparklez couldn't muster enough courage to confess to Ant. He just didn't know if Ant felt the same. Plus, if he didn't, it would ruin their friendship!

"We're here. You got the lever?" Ant asked, snapping Sparklez out of his thoughts. He nodded, then took the lever out of his pack, then placed it on the door.

_Click! _

The door opened and Ant stepped inside, and onto a pressure plate to keep the door open while Sparklez retrieved the lever and stepped into the house.

"Did you manage to save _any _diamonds?" Sparklez asked while putting his items away into a nearby chest.

"Uh...maybe...one...or two?" Ant replied. Sparklez stared at him.

"Okay. None." Ant admitted. Sparklez just sighed and shook his head.

"Well what about you?" Ant asked

"I got two." Sparklez answered.

Ant looked down in shame, his face a bright red.

"Look, Ant, it's okay!" said Sparklez as he walked over to the younger Minecrafter and placed a hand under his chin to lift his head up. Brown eyes met blue eyes in a loving embrace. They found themselves leaning in, their lips, centimeters apart...

"HEY GUYS I FOUND BUTTER!"

The two jumped apart at the voice. In walked another Minecrafter, who was wearing a similar amulet to Ant's.

"Hi Sky." Ant greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"I was mining in a cave not far from here, so, I decided to pay my little brother a visit! plus, I FOUND BUTTER!"

"You're welcome to stay as long as you like I guess." Sparklez said.

"Nah. I need to go. Dawn's waiting for me. SEE YA!" Sky shouted as he turned towards the door. "Wait! Before I forget!" Sky threw two diamonds onto the ground and turned to leave once more. Ant rushed over to the diamonds and picked them up.

"Thanks Sky!" Ant yelled as he watched Sky leave.

"Erm...Ant? About that thing earlier..." Sparklez was cut off by a pair of lips being smashed against his. After Sparklez had just registered what happened, he quickly returned the kiss. Ant was the first to pull away.

"Uh...S-sorry...about that..." Ant's face turned bright red as he looked away. Sparklez just smiled.

"You're cute when you get embarrased."

This made Ant turn redder still. Sparklez chuckled and turned Ant around.

"It's okay. To tell you the truth...I've always liked you. S-since the day I met you." Sparklez confessed.

"Me too. I just didn't know what you would've said."

Sparklez smiled once more and they both leaned in another time. This time, the kiss was full of...fireworks. Neither one of them had experienced anything like this. They broke apart when air was necessary.

"I feel like...a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders ya know?" Ant said after they broke apart.

"Yeah. I've been holding this for such a long time." Sparklez agreed as he realized that they were sittimg on the floor. He stood up and stuck his hand out to Ant. Ant gladly took it.

"So...where do we stand?" asked Sparklez when Ant stood up.

"Well...I was thinking...we could go on a picnic tommorrow. You know...as a...d-date?" Ant replied, though it came out more of a question.

"That sounds wonderful. I'd like-no-love that." Sparklez responded.

The pair walked to the couch together, and sat down. Cuddling and enjoying each other's company.

Little did they know...

"Yo Dawn! Look at this!" yelled Sky as he walked into the house.

"Whaaaaatt?" responded Dawn, clearly annoyed, as she walked towards Sky.

"Look!" Sky took out a picture on his phone of Sparklez and Ant...Kissing!

"Oh my goodness!" exclaimed Dawn, but, she knew she had to do the right thing.

"Now, Sky," Dawn started,"it isn't right to invade other peoples privacy! And I'm pretty sure Sparklez and Ant wouldn't like it if you revealed this to other people. Just let them take their time."

"Okay." Sky said, sadly.

"Now, give me all of your butter."

"Wha-but Daawwwnnn!"

"No buts Sky! What you did was wrong!"

"D'awww." Sky handed over his 'butter' to Dawn.

"C'mon. Dinner is ready."

Sky just nodded.

"Oh you're such a big baby."

Sky smiled and planted a short, soft, loving kiss onto Dawn's lips.

"But I'm _your _baby."

**Oh mah lawd! **

**It's a fan pairing only! Ant and Sparklez are straight in real life. It's the skins, not the real people. And I know SkyDoesMinecraft isn't AntVenom's real brother. But it's a fanfic! And It's the internet. I CAN DO WHATEVER THE FUDGE I WANT!**


End file.
